Brutaka
Brutaka was a former Brotherhood of Makuta servant, becoming an Order of Mata Nui member assigned on Voya Nui, along with Axonn to guard the Kanohi Ignika. He betrayed the Order briefly, but was redeemed and became the leader of an Order strike team, tasked to find Makuta Miserix. He later was involved in the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. History Early Life During an unknown time, Brutaka was a lieutenant in the Brotherhood of Makuta. He became dissatisfied with his lifestyle and was recruited into the Order of Mata Nui as a scholar and a warrior. The Order used his intellect and skill to solve many problems, although Brutaka was known to create some problems, including teleporting a Tahtorak into Metru Nui for entertainment. He became close friends with another Order member, Axonn, whom he was finally assigned with to protect the Kanohi Ignika on the center of the Southern Continent. A secondary mission was also to assist the native Matoran if possible without revealing the Order's existence. Order of Mata Nui He later joined the Order of Mata Nui many centuries before the fall of Mata Nui, and became good friends with another member, Axonn. The two were eventually assigned to guard the Mask of Life and the region surrounding Mount Valmai, which eventually became Voya Nui. For many years, they remained there, defending the mask and the Matoran residents from harm, all the while without revealing their presence. When the Great Cataclysm struck, and Voya Nui broke loose and rose up to the sea above, Axonn and Brutaka survived and continued to do their job. But Brutaka later began to have doubts. He betrayed the Order of Mata Nui after losing faith in the Great Spirit because he believed Mata Nui had either abandoned them or died. Ignition In exchange for stopping the Toa Nuva, Brutaka was given the Piraka's Zamor Spheres, and he personally took the Toa Nuva captive. However, he showed that he still has a decent streak left in him, as he saved some of the Matoran from a deadly Doom Viper by using his mask, out of force of habit, though he seemed to be bothered that this decency still existed. Later, during a climatic battle between the Piraka and the Toa Inika, Hakann and Thok stole Brutaka's power with a special Zamor sphere, subdued the Toa and other Piraka, and left to find the Mask of Life. The Toa and remaining Piraka formed a shaky alliance in order to stop them, and the Piraka created a Zamor sphere that would reverse the effects of the one Hakann used. Axonn vowed to stay with Brutaka until the Toa Inika and Piraka were able to get back his power. When Brutaka awoke, he and Axonn began battling, but Brutaka was defeated. Mahri Nui Botar then took him away to The Pit, where he met the Barraki. He tried to convince Dekar to give him the Mask of Life, but was carried away by a giant squid. Brutaka redeemed himself by stopping Teridax from recreating the Nui Stone with the Staff of Artakha. He blasted Teridax with energy and then stole the staff from him. He then summoned Botar, who whisked the staff away to Daxia, where it was activated. Redemption The Order later acknowledged Brutaka's redemption and accepted him back, but on probation. In Metru Nui, he captured the Dark Hunter "Dweller", who had been stationed in the city to spy on and kill Toa Takanuva. Brutaka then used his mask to send Takanuva to the Core of the Universe to deliver information to the Toa Nuva. What he did not know was that, due to slight damage to the mask, Takanuva instead ended up in a parallel universe. Federation of Fear Brutaka was then assigned to gather a group of villains for a near-suicidal mission. He became the leader of the new team, which included Makuta Spiriah, Takadox, Carapar, Lariska, Roodaka, and Vezon. They then went on a mission to the islands of the south, to find and free the original leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Miserix. After putting down a rebellion by Spiriah, Brutaka brought the team to a small southern island, where they acquired weapons left there by Trinuma. But before they could leave, they were taken prisoner by the entity called Tren Krom. Carapar was killed, but Tren Krom eventually released them. Soon afterwords, they arrived at their destination of Artidax and, after saving Spiriah from a trap on the beach, headed inland to find Miserix. However, when they entered a tunnel, Takadox betrayed them and brought down an avalanche of rock, trapping them inside long enough for him to escape. They then continued forward, yet still having more problems. They eventually found Miserix. Brutaka and Roodaka then freed Miserix and they, Lariska and Vezon were taken to an unknown barren island. Order/Brotherhood War Brutaka returned to Daxia with his team, who were then re-imprisoned (with the exception of Lariska). There, he was informed by Helryx about a "Destiny War". Then, he was sent with Axonn to Zakaz to ally with the Skakdi. The Skakdi however, attacked in an army and Brutaka pretended to surrender. They then met Nektann, who agreed to help. Axonn and Brutaka soon found a hidden chamber. In it was a pool of liquid Antidermis, the substance from which the Makuta species was created. Before they could do anything, the Antidermis attacked them. Within the Makuta Pool, Brutaka's armor and powers were transformed, and rescued Axonn. He proclaimed himself the "essence" of the Makuta species, and began referring to himself as "we". Brutaka began to talk of things like that he knew what the Makuta were meant to know, but has forgotten, the Shattering, and Spherus Magna, before grabbing Axonn and telling him that someone, who is underground preparing to reach their destiny, must be made to see and go there to right the wrongs so the shattering could end. He teleported Axonn and himself under the Coliseum where the Toa Hagah, Zaktan, Miserix, Helryx, and Keetongu were. Brutaka's mask, the Olmak, was destroyed by a beam made by Makuta Teridax. Brutaka was then teleported to the Southern Islands with Axonn and Keetongu. Later he and Axonn returned to where Helryx was being held, just as Tren Krom began to manipulate some machinery. Brutaka stated to them that Tren Krom had to fulfill his mission as the Matoran Universe had to live so it could help a far away world. However Helryx, Miserix, and Axonn argued against him, believing Teridax should be stopped. Tuyet and Tren Krom joined Brutaka, drawing a line between the two sides. The two sides then battled briefly until Artakha appeared to stop them. However, this caught the attention of Makuta Teridax and he teleported them into orbit around the Matoran Universe. Luckily, Vezon opened a dimensional vortex in their vicinity. This transported him and his group to Bota Magna where they met the Great Being that was cursed by the Ignika. Parallel Universes *In the Dark Mirror alternate universe, Brutaka was said to be guarding a great treasure. However, he was revealed to have been killed by Toa Hagah Bomonga when he tried to stop the Toa Empire from invading Voya Nui. *In The Kingdom alternate universe, Brutaka, still mutated, and the rest of the Order of Mata Nui helped the Turaga of Metru Nui evacuate the rest of the universe. He later activated his still damaged Kanohi Olmak to allow Takanuva to continue on his journey to Karda Nui. Personality and Traits Brutaka was originally a faithful soldier for the Order of Mata Nui, though, over the years, he began to lose faith in Mata Nui, eventually to the point where he betrayed the Order altogether. After falling into Antidermis, Brutaka gained knowledge of the Great Spirit's mission. He also started referring to himself in the first person plural, saying "we" instead of "I", etc. Powers and Equipment Brutaka wore a golden Kanohi, a Great Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates. Using it, he could open a portal to another location or parallel dimension of the Matoran Universe. His Olmak was later destroyed by Teridax. He also wielded Rotating Blades that were charged with Lightning, and two hidden Protosteel daggers on his back. He also possessed many powers natural to his species. As with Axonn's powers, their full extent are unknown. His known powers are listed below: *Immense strength and physical endurance, allowing him to easily duel Makuta Teridax. This also allowed him to use his Rotating Blades to their full potential, allowing him to defeat the Toa Nuva and six Voya Nui Matoran in one strike. *Slight resistance to the Pit's mutagen. *Able to absorb Antidermis into his system. This made him stronger and fiercer. Brutaka also, as an Order of Mata Nui member, had his mind shielded from telepathy and mental powers through deliberate training. He also could free himself from a stasis field of Teridax's with ease. After being mutated in the Pit, he grew a dorsal fin and spikes out of his armor, and became a water-breather. When he was released by the Order and redeemed for his mission to find Miserix, he was granted a breathing device, a helmet of water, to be on land. After he absorbed a large amount of Antidermis, Brutaka's armor was cracked in several places, with enlarged muscle breaking through at some parts. A green aura surrounded him. He also could levitate with this power, and gained Makuta powers. Set Information *Brutaka was released in 2006. *Brutaka's set number is 8734. *Brutaka has 193 pieces.